1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner cartridge suitable for use in supplying a developing device of the dry type with powdery toner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electrophotographic copying apparatus of the dry type or printers, a developer of the binary system consisting of a nonmagnetic toner in powder form serving as a developing powder and an iron powder serving as a carrier has hitherto been in use. Other types of developing agent that have also been in use include a magnetic toner of the one-component system containing a resin and ferro magnetic fine particles as principal components, and a mixture of nonmagnetic toner and magnetic toner.
In supplying developing devices with various types of toner, it is becoming popular to use a toner cartridge which is housed within a developing device. A cartridge for supplying a developing device with a toner generally comprises an elongated hollow body closed at opposite ends and formed on its peripheral wall with a toner feeding slot which is sealed by a sealing member. These cartridges are disclosed, for example in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 117055/74.
Some cartridges disclosed, for example in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1246/80 comprise an elongated trough-like body with wings formed at its outer surface. The elongated body is guided by the wings and introduced into a developing device. When the elongated body is inserted deep into the developing device, the elongated body is turned so as to supply a developing device with a toner. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 48660/81 and Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 52779/81 disclose toner supplying devices each using a toner cartridge.
The toner cartridges of the prior art described hereinabove would be faced with the problems that, even if they facilitate to supply a developing device with a toner, their constructions and/or the constructions for receiving the cartridge fitted therein would become complex and require much labor to assemble them together.